This is sooo not good
by Yuki082
Summary: What would happen in an AU where Chris and Wyatt got transported to another dimension? I think you can guess, It's soooo not good.


Summary: What would happen in an AU where Chris and Wyatt got transported to another dimension?

This is my first story on here…ever. Please tell me if it sounds like I should continue it! Thank you!

"Wyatt! Chris! Get back here! I told you this demon can wait until your aunts get here!" yelled Piper as she ran up the stairs to the attic. She had to admit it, it did get annoying having two sons of eighteen and seventeen who could orb.

"Nuh uh!" Wyatt responded as he began to throw ingredients into the potion pot. "This demon is going down now so I don't get interrupted on my date!"

Chris, watching his brother with amusement as he leaned against the wall cut in, "Wy, you might wanna make some extra potion for your date. I mean you _know _she's gonna end up being a demon too."

Wyatt shot his brother a nasty glare as his mother finally caught up to them. "For the last time Chris, my date is not a demon!"

Chris smirked even more, knowing he was finally getting to his brother and loving it. Messing with Wyatt was one of Chris's favorite pastimes. "Lets see," he said beginning the argument he had been working on for the past three days. "She is pretty, popular, a cheerleader, top of your class, and she is interested in _you_. Yea I'm pretty sure all signs point to DEMON."

"Chris stop messing with Wyatt." scolded Piper. "And Wyatt stop throwing ingredients in like that you're going to mess something up!"

"I think you should add some of the real powerful stuff just in case she's an upperlevel demon." Added Chris.

"You know what?" began Wyatt as he turned to glare at Chris while still throwing ingredients into the pot. "You are getting on my," he three in a pinch of this, "last," and a scoop of that, "NERVE!" with the last word Wyatt grabbed some sprigs of an herb from a container clearly marked DO NOT USE WITH MORE THAN TWO OTHER INGREDIENTS! Which of course he didn't see since he was glaring at Chris. Chris saw him grab it though and lunged to try to stop him from throwing it in but it was too late. As Wyatt three the herb in there was a big explosion creating a lot of smoke. Piper was thrown backwards onto the floor. When the smoke cleared she saw to her dismay that her boys were gone.

"Owwwww," said Chris as he rolled over onto his side. "Wyatt you're so stupid what did you have to do that for?"

Wyatt just groaned as he tried to get onto his knees. His head felt like someone had taken a hammer to it and his stomach felt like it would empty at any moment.

Chris looked around and groaned too. "Wyatt, " he said, "we're not in Kansas anymore."

Wyatt finally looked up. They were in some kind of giant forest that he had never been in before. Suddenly, the boys heard crashing coming through the trees followed by a wild board running straight at them. They were both too weak to orb so all they could do was press themselves as far into the ground as they could and hope the boar ran right over them. At the last second before the boar hit them a spear rammed itself right into the boar's chest, stopping it in its tracks. Chris looked up bewildered as Wyatt's stomach finally won the battle and emptied itself violently.

Chris looked around for whoever had thrown the spear and saw a blonde boy about Wyatt's age sauntering over. He was dressed in an old style red tunic and black trousers with a studded leather jacket. He spotted Chris and Wyatt upon hearing Wyatt's retching and looked at them quizzically.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Wyatt was busy trying to stop heaving and Chris just stared at the newcomer trying to puzzle out where the hell they could be.

"I order you to answer me." Said the boy beginning to get annoyed. "What are you two daft? And why are you staring at me? You should be thanking me for saving your sorry hinds." He waited impatiently for some kind of gratitude but Chris just kept staring.

Finally the boy gave up and switched his attention to his surroundings, noticing that he was still alone. He sighed, vexed and shouted, "Well I'm not going to carry this boar back by myself! Stop cowering and get your ass over here!" As he finished a brunette boy about a year younger than the one in the jacket trotted out from behind some bushes, already carrying a sack of other small animals.

"There you are Merlin! Where have you been? Do you expect me to carry in my best kill myself?" yelled the blonde.

"Sorry Arthur," muttered the brunette, "I was just lugging around everything else you killed today. I-"

Merlin stopped talking as his eyes rested on the two boys in front of him, one wiping his mouth and trying to get his stomach to steady and the other whose stare kept going between Arthur and himself eyes wide in shock.

"Shit," said Chris. "Mom's gonna kill us."


End file.
